Gravitation
by The Hopeless Wanderlust
Summary: AU! Gravity seeps in. Crimson E is currently the legendary youngest author in Japan. Mikan has no interest in reading novel whatsoever and what not the author. Not until she wakes up in his room and becomes the heroin of his books unapproved! UPDATED.
1. Prologue

I do not own anything, except for Crimson E. Enjoy. Initially this story was betaread by Easily Written up to chapter 2 but I've made major modifications on the plots and so on. Please ignore my grammatical errors (_I'm still trying to improve my English!_). Criticisms/flames are not allowed (_coz those make me think that I'm being too serious in writing to the point where I would no longer enjoy writing and I would feel like not updating anymore like I did before…)_.

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

Gravitation

Force 00

The Hopeless Wanderlust

-:-

-:-

"Gravitation is a natural phenomenon by which objects with mass attract one another."

-:-

-:-

_Gravity... I hate gravity the most._

_If it wasn't for gravity, the rain that hit my face wouldn't hurt this much._

_If it wasn't for gravity, I could fly away from here._

_If it wasn't for gravity, this fall wouldn't have hurt so much._

_I hate you dad. _

_You are so unfair._

A young brunette was seen sitting alone under the rain in a park. Big rain droplets stung on her pale skin. She was completely drenched and her body felt numb because of the cold. She was shivering terribly, but she didn't care. The only thing she felt as she sat there and stared blankly at the grey pavement was the pain in her chest. Breathing felt difficult and her mind was disarrayed.

She wished that she would just die. Living was hell to her. She wished her life would be less complicated and be just as ordinary like every other people she knew. Life was better when she was Mikan Sakura; living with her mother in an average bungalow beside the sea. Living in a prestigious mansion with her father as Mikan Yukihira was hell.

After staying in the mansion for half a year, tolerating every verbal abuse from the member of the house, she finally became rebellious and ran away from home. Mikan couldn't take it anymore; the excessively high expectations, the constant pressure of being a Yukihira, pretenses and every single thing that are opposite of her cheery personality. Brought nothing but herself, she was stranded and penniless. Yet, she didn't want to go back. Anywhere was better than that _prison_ she thought.

Although the buzzing sound of the rain was nowhere to end, the rain wasn't falling on her anymore. It made her wonder. Mikan lifted her head up and met a pair of crimson eyes. A stranger was holding out an umbrella over her. She couldn't see well with the overflowing tears blinding her, but Mikan could judge that those eyes must have belonged to a kind-hearted man.

"Don't you have any place to go, young lady?" she heard his deep voice asked. Mikan didn't bother to answer him. Her throat sore too much to even mutter a word. After the long silence, he let out a quiet chuckle and asked, "Do…" There was a short pause before he continued again, "Do you want to stay in my place then?" Mikan's silence made him sighed. He felt strange that he would invite a stranger to his home for the first time. Something about her attracted him towards her.

"Fine, come with me," he said in exasperation, pulling her up by her arm. Mikan was so weak that by the time she stood up, her head was devoid of blood and she fainted in his arms at once. The last thing Mikan remembered was his shouting voice, shaking her to consciousness which was in vain.

:-

:-

:-

:-

:-

Mikan Sakura stirred to consciousness, her eyes still shut tight. The brunette's head felt heavy and her eyes felt swollen. Mikan laid her hand on her temple, breathing in slowly as she tried to remember what had happened last night. She could feel the warm sunlight that bathed over her. Mikan assumed that she had overslept.

'Way to go, Mikan… you actually ran away from home…' she thought sarcastically. She knew that once she opened her eyes, she had to face reality. Mikan shifted slightly and couldn't help to feel comfortable lying down in a bed. She felt lazy and thought that it would be nicer if she could just lay in a little longer. 'Wait… I thought I was in the park!' Her eyes darted open and she went horror-struck.

Mikan slowly sat up straight, trying to remember every bit of memory that had happened last night fruitlessly. She was on the comfortable crimson silk king sized bed in an elegantly decorated large room. Mikan knew that she was supposed to be wet but to her utmost horror, she only had her laced polka dotted panties on and an unfamiliar large shirt covering her naked body.

She slapped her mouth, feeling terrified. Unpleasant thoughts ran through her head. She was so worried that she didn't even realize that a young man had entered the room after a light knock on the door.

"Oh, the polka dots is finally awaken," his deep voice pull her back into reality. Mikan took the comforter and covered herself as she stared at him in shock. Her lips whitened when she noted that he was wearing his trousers only.

"W-Who are you?" she asked. There was a trace of fear in her voice. She observed the man, trying to judge him by his actions. "W-What did you do to me?"

A sly smile crept on his handsome features, the glint of his alluring crimson eyes shone in amusement.

"Oh…, so many fun things," he said teasingly. He walked toward the desk and busied himself with arranging. Mikan gulped, she didn't know whether to believe him or not. Silence rolled in after that; only from the constant tapping on the keyboard from the raven haired man was heard.

Mikan tried to ask more, but her voice betrayed her.

An exasperated sigh from the man startled her again. She saw him balling his fists over his keyboard, as though something was troubling him.

"Can't you differentiate between a joke and the truth, Polka?" he sneered as he threw a glare at her from his side. "You are disturbing my concentration. I need to finish this before my goddamn editor comes. Go take a shower or something, you can find some clothes in the next room. Now, leave me alone." The doubt lifted from her chest. Mikan felt relieved. There must have been a girl in the house because she got her clothes changed. Mikan did find it weird that she was in his clothes instead.

"Okay," muttered Mikan, dragging the comforter that wrapped around her body.

"Tsk, leave that on the bed," he rasped in annoyance, his crimson eyes still fixed on the screen. Mikan blushed red.

"I don't have pants on!" she shouted, feeling embarrassed and angry.

"Nor do you have a bra on, Polka," he stated monotonously. "I already put your clothes for washing. Go hang them outside once it's done."

"Huh? You changed my clothes last night?" Mikan asked in bewilderment. The man gave her a confused look.

"Who else is there in this house other than you and me?" he snapped. "Of course I changed your clothes, genius," he added with a shrug and went back to his work. Mikan jaw dropped open in horror. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Oh, by the way, Polka," he said in a devious tone as he turned to meet her gaze again. He laid his elbow on his desk; his face leaned slightly on his hand. A smirk tugged on his lips. "You have zero sex appeal."

Mikan scoffed at his remark. The desire to kill was burning ferociously in her small frame. She couldn't believe that someone, a complete stranger at that, had commented on her sex appeal. She knew her breast size wasn't a cup C, her body isn't incredibly curvaceous, and her hips aren't engaging.

"Fine! There!" she growled, throwing the comforter back on the bed. "Stupid pervert," she cursed under her breath, walking towards the bathroom.

Little did she knew, that that was the least of her problems. The bigger problem awaited her on the laptop screen of the man; a satisfied smirk played on his lips. He never thought that picking her up from the park would be a good thing; especially that he has a deadline to meet.

He scrolled to the topmost page and made his font bigger and wrote:

-:-

-:-

As Love Took Shape in the form of Polka Dots

By Crimson E

-:-

-:-

Force 00 End

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

TBC

~sarahwanderlust


	2. Love Force 01

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

Gravitation

Force 01

The Hopeless Wanderlust

-:-

-:-

"Not believing in force of love is the same as not believing in gravity of fate"

-:-

-:-

Mikan Sakura slammed the bathroom door shut, muttering long beautiful curses under her breath. She scoffed whenever she remembered how the raven haired man told her that she had no sex appeal with his amazing mellow voice.

Mikan stood in front of the cupboard mirror, placing her hands on the sink.

"God," she groaned, rolling her eyes upon the sight of herself reflected on the mirror. Mikan looked terrible. Her auburn hair was messy, sticking out at weird ends. Some fell sloppily over her shoulders and chest. Mikan's eyes were puffy, dark circles were under her eyes. There were faint dry white patches of tears trailed down to the sides of her eyes and down her cheek. Her lips were chapped, lost of the usual cherry color.

Mikan couldn't believe that she was looking like that in front of him… With a weary sigh, she removed her clothes and entered the shower.

The gentle droplets of the warm shower water sprayed on her. It felt good how the water fell on her face and drenched her body, giving her a feeling that every bad memory would just wash away… or so she wished.

Having her eyes closed, the misery she felt last night began to heave into the chest again. Tears managed to trickle their way with the running water. She ran her fingers through her long auburn hair, caressing it tenderly and wishing that the headache would slip away with it. She reminisced back the incident which had led her becoming a runaway.

"_Getting first place with excellent results no longer impresses me." The deep voice of her father echoed through the dim lit room, eyeing her daughter who timidly stood in the middle of the room, downcast. He had his fingers rubbing on his temple, propping an elbow on the side of the seat._

_At the dark corner of the room sat her grandfather, whom she had hardly ever seen his face. She knew he didn't like her. Despite being a retiree, he was still active being a horrifying smart mastermind, controlling his ever-growing company and leading an infamous mafia group. _

_Mikan never liked him. Even though her father inherited the post as the current president, she couldn't help to notice how her grandfather had treated him no less like a puppet rather than a son. Mikan could feel his stern glare boring a hole on her face._

Mikan shook her head, trying her hardest to shake the memory off her head in vain. It made her chest felt tight and she found it hard to breath. Mikan dug her fingers in her hair, and had a fist over her beating heart. She wanted to move on, she wanted to forget everything. She couldn't stand living in pressure, feeling insecure of everything that was happening in her life.

She never knew there would be a day where she found it so fearful and hateful to live…

"_You're a girl, Mikan. You know that a Yukihira successor should be a man. So, you have to do better than your current achievement," his strict voice was like a blade, slashing her right straight in her heart. _

'_You're a girl.'_

'_You're a girl.'_

'_You're a girl.' _

_Those words became a taboo. Mikan clenched her jaw in anger. _

_Just because she was a girl, so she was looked down on. _

_Just because she was a girl, no matter whatever she had achieved, it looked nothing but just a norm. _

_All was just because she was a girl…_

_Mikan who was initially had her eyes staring at her feet, had a fierce look threw at her father's direction._

_She knew she wasn't smart, but she studied harder than anyone._

_She knew she wasn't talented, but she polished her skills thoroughly than anyone._

_She knew she wasn't anything to her father's expectation, but she did her best to be one._

_Her father was never pleased, or rather; it was her grandfather who was never satisfied with everything she does. She knew she shouldn't threw any blame to her father, but his negligence as her father was too much that she couldn't forgive him anymore. _

_Where was he when she was crying alone after her grandfather pushed her away?_

_Where was he when she was left in the dark?_

_Why was he the one who had to obey whatever her grandfather said to pin her down to the point where it was hard for her to stand on her two feet again?_

_She believed that her father never had even a tad of affection towards her. She wondered if in his eyes that she was also a puppet for him to mold for the future use, just like how her grandfather did to him._

_Her grandfather was known to only prefer a grandson rather than a granddaughter. Too bad he had her._

_The last thing she remembered that night before angry screaming broke the suffocating silence was her grandfather… although he sat right at that dark corner, she could see in vague that he was staring at her at the corner of his hazel eyes in disgust._

Mikan tried to muffle her sobs in vain; the tears flowed faster down her cheek as she squatted down, hugging her knees. She leaned against the cold wet wall, ignoring the chill that sent her shivering. The shower fell wastefully on the ground, barely deafening the sound of her sobs. Her head was too fuzzy to think and her eyes were constantly enveloped by big hot tears to even notice that the thickening hot steam was stealing her consciousness away.

:-

:-

:-

:-

:-

A pink haired woman had her eyes widened in enthusiasm as she read the script, nodding her head approvingly. She smacked her mouth shut, hardly dampened her high pitch shriek as she read on, reciting some words from the script with half passion half thrill.

The raven haired man who was sitting opposite the woman merely rolled his crimson eyes, uninterested. He folded his legs, shaking his right leg in impatience as his eyes ventured out the dark framed glass door of his maisonette.

Another shriek startled the man. His eyebrow furrowed in annoyance.

"Tsk, Harada," he warned in monotone, not shifting his gaze elsewhere. Misaki Harada, his editor, ignored the irritated man and continued reading the script which he wrote under his famous penname, _Crimson E_.

Natsume Hyuuga was eventually deep in thought, thinking about the girl who was currently sleeping on his bed again. The man couldn't believe that she fainted in the bathroom earlier on that day—and again, he found her drenched, but this time she was totally naked.

The girl was mysterious to Natsume. Everything about her made him intrigued. Since the first time he laid his eyes on her, she looked like a delicate china doll; so fragile and pure but very wounded.

Natsume remembered how the way she looked when he found her.

The girl was sitting alone in the park bench, her butterscotch eyes downcast. She was soaked through and her tears disappearing into the cold rain water that flowed down to her chin, dripping on her shivering clasped hands. Her long drenched honey brown hair was on her back and some hung loose over her chest, covering her face partially. A short fading trail of mist formed as she sobbed.

She had been crying for quite a while already, he thought, noting how white her lips were and her eyes were swollen.

There was a tall barren Sakura Tree that stood tall behind her with the well developed city at the horizon, rusty brown wet leaves carelessly scattered on the green grass and the grey pavement. Thick clouds blanketed over them, dark and gloomy as though it was expressing every bit of the pain she felt in her little frame. Natsume was captivated. He thought that she came from a portrait; beautiful but sad.

Natsume bit his lips in chagrin. He never met anyone that made him realize of their existence that much. Before he realized it, he felt that he had the need to protect her despite the fact that he didn't know who she was. She was a total Jane Doe.

When he brought her home, carrying her in his arms, she managed to whisper to him her name between her sleep when he asked her.

"Mikan… Sakura…" Her voice was honey sweet but was laced with misery.

She was so light, Natsume mused bitterly, remembering how she felt like when she was in his arms earlier. He wondered if Mikan had been eating well. He thought that she looked quite thin.

A loud clap from Misaki averted his attention back to the strawberry haired woman in a jolt. Natsume clicked his tongue again, irritated. He stole a glance at the woman, musing darkly that he would never ever let the woman to know about Mikan's presence in his house. Well, not now at least.

"I've done my part, now please leave, Harada," Natsume stated impassively, waving his hand to shoo her out. Misaki pouted and straightened up in her seat.

"Aww, come on, Natsume. You should be grateful for having an awesome editor as me," she gestured, giving him a knowing look. "Without me, god knows where you'll be. Lower your pride and show some gratitude." A smile tugged on her lips as she placed her hands on her hips. Natsume raised his eyebrow, almost glowering at her.

He merely swallowed his words. Natsume knew, despite the fact that Misaki was pretty and bright, she was a devil in disguise. Messing with her was noted last on his list.

Natsume had never gotten his pride wounded until he met that woman. She would do anything to make sure she got what she wanted, despite how impossible it would be at times.

Natsume fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, remembering once that he completely missed his deadline when he was too engrossed doing a reading marathon on his favorite limited edition manga collections. She came barging in, screaming at the top of her lungs. She confiscated the whole collection and nearly sold it in exchange for a Fluff Puff candy to another otaku.

What a dreadful memory it was to him. He still loved reading Manga more than a novel, but reading a novel was also one of his favorite past-time.

Little did he realize that Misaki was observing him with growing interest...

"Something's fishy," she said suddenly, causing him to startle a little.

"What do you mean?" Natsume blurted out. His face was still devoid of emotion. Misaki had her fingers pinching her lips, eyes scrutinizing on him.

"You…" she began, trying to judge him carefully, "…you seem _oddly_ obedient today."

That was it. Natsume knew if he let her stay a little longer to pique her interest, who knew what would happen to him next. He stood up immediately, pacing towards her.

"I'm just not in the mood now, Harada-senpai. Please leave," snapped Natsume at once. Misaki stared at him, bewildered before an amused smile appeared on her face, her arms folded over her chest. Misaki loved the ring of discomfort in his voice …especially when he started to address her as his _senpai_.

"Wow, I've never seen you look so worked up in ages, Natsume." The smile turned into a dangerous scowl, her eyes glinted darkly with a knowing finger poking his chest as she muttered, "Spill - it - or - die."

Natsume knew he had nowhere to run now under those preying eyes. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he sat back down on the sofa, feeling defeated. He shook his head as he couldn't believe his bad luck.

It was already dark when Mikan began to gain her conscious back. Her eyes fluttered open and a tired sigh parted her lips. She couldn't believe that she had fainted again. A swift aroma of hot chocolate was lingering in the air and she then noted the sudden hole in her stomach. She was hungry. Gulping hungrily, she sat up in the bed. Her butterscotch eyes swept across the room and there stood the raven haired man at the door whom she hadn't learnt his name was.

"Finally awake, Polka," his deep voice piped up. Her eyes met the dazzling crimson ones before she realized that the handsome man was walking towards her with a mug in his hand, leaning it towards her once he was near enough. He took a seat at the side of the bed, eyeing her cautiously.

Mikan took a sip, letting her both of her palms enjoy the warmth of the cup. She lowered the cup, her eyes on the mug. She wanted to ask him things but she didn't have the will to speak. There was a long silence before Natsume spoke.

"You can stay here," he began, not meeting her surprised gaze. "I won't ask anything but… " He stood up, his back facing her. "Don't disturb me when I'm working."

He was about to leave when Mikan called him back, "Wait." Her arm shot in the air at him in reflex.

Natsume stopped abruptly, still having his back on her, waiting for her to speak. Mikan bit her lips, fidgeting slightly. She didn't know where to begin. "My name is—"

"—Mikan Sakura, I know," he said impassively, staring at her sideways. Mikan stared at him in wonder and he answered her unspoken question, "You told me last night, now go drink that up and dinner's downstairs if you want to eat." He walked out after that, gritting his teeth as he remembered what Misaki had done to him. He was told to swear to take care of Mikan until she decided to leave on her own.

_"So, Harada, I'm a babysitter now?" he spat at his editor in disbelief, breaking his gaze away from the accusing ones._

_"No, she's in a terrible state, you know. To think the fact that YOU actually brought her into YOUR house by YOUR own will, she must have been something because the Natsume I knew for 10 years is not like that. You were always… far away from everyone. The only reason I am close to you is because we share the same passion in reading," Misaki retorted angrily. "I am serious, Natsume. Let her stay in this house. She must have gone through a lot of things, be generous once a while. That wouldn't hurt, would it?"_

_Truthfully, Natsume was already there. He did think of letting her stay but since it was Misaki who was the one who spoke it out, he had to make sure that it didn't sound like he wanted it by his own will. He clicked his tongue, feeling irritated._

_"She's nothing to me. I was just… feeling guilty for leaving her… alone there," his voice trailed and crossed his arms._

_"I think I should call her," Misaki breathed, emphasizing the word 'her' as she fished her phone out. "She is the only person who knows how to make you do stuff you hate." She was pressing on the keypad in anger when Natsume swiftly took her phone away. He gave her a sharp stare._

_"Don't you dare call Imai, I'll do it, I'll take care of her," he said, frustrated, "But don't ever tell anyone about this," he said threateningly with a warning finger. A smile was on Misaki's lips._

_"Of course I won't." The smile began to turn into a knowing grin. "…I can't wait to see how things go. I want to meet her in person …this girl of your choice," she said in enthusiasm and clapped her hands. Natsume rolled his eyes in disgust._

_"She's nothing to me, Harada. Didn't you listen to me earlier?" he hissed._

_"Uh-huh, whatever, Natsume," she mocked, waving her hands undiplomatically as she walked towards the door. "I'll be back again next few weeks for your new plot, until then, Natsume." She flashed him a smile and left. Natsume closed his eyes, feeling irritated. It wasn't because Mikan has become his housemate as a parasite, but the fact that how Misaki words affected him deeply in a strange way._

_"Girl of my choice…pfft."_

"Wait!" Mikan called him again aloud, pulling him back from his thoughts. Natsume stopped in front of the door, balling his fists in annoyance.

"What do you want, Polka?" he said, almost exasperated.

"It's Mikan, you pervert," Natsume heard her mutter darkly.

Everything about her annoyed him: her presence, her voice, her face. He didn't know what she did to him, but he hated the fact that he felt edgy whenever he was around her and how her voice made his heart skipped a beat. And most importantly, he hated her when he saw her face—

"What's your name?" she asked in a soft voice. There was a short silence before he answered her.

"Natsume," he said in monotone. "Natsume Hyuuga," he stated and he left her alone in the room.

He couldn't let her see him in this state. Not especially when he was blushing crimson, he couldn't believe he became like that just by looking at her face. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Natsume leaned against the wall and slowly fell into a crouch. He was confused. To him this never had happened before… this was his first time.

He was known to be composed, a loner and independent.

But he knew, the moment he laid his eyes on her in the park, his life took a 180 degree flip, and something about her made it hard for Natsume to leave her alone there.

"Natsume, what have you done to yourself?" he sighed exasperatedly, poking a finger hard on his aching temple. He hated himself for thinking that the way she muttered his name was charming. "You couldn't, you mustn't, no, no."

-:-

-:-

Force 01 End

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

TBC

Fufufu…~sarahwanderlust :D


	3. Love Force 02

Okay, I know that there are major changes at the half end of this chapter but I didn't like the initial plot. So, I hope these changes are acceptable and better than before.

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

Gravitation

Force Field 02

The Hopeless Wanderlust

-:-

-:-

"I still hate men no matter how long the gravity of fate had sat on our path."—Mikan Sakura

-:-

-:-

There were two people at the dining place eating silently in the prestigious maisonette. Cold wind of the growing night blew gently through the glass door ajar into the spacious house. The woman had her probing eyes flickered to the man once in a while as she ate her dinner slowly. To her chagrin, he was unaffected. Natsume Hyuuga ate leisurely as he took another piece of the vegetables with his chopstick. She took some rice, biting her chopsticks after that, feeling annoyed.

"You can add some more rice if you are that hungry. The chopsticks are inedible," Natsume piped up as his eyes met hers, a teasing smile on his lips.

Mikan Sakura slammed her fist on the table, scowling at him. He chuckled in amused. "I know that much, you know. I'm just—"

"—just what?" he cut her off coolly as his eyes narrowed at her, questioningly. For the past ten minutes, she had left a lot of her sentences hanging when the conversation took a sharp turn about her family or about herself. She knew it had irritated Natsume although he didn't show it much on his stoic face, but he was a complete stranger to her. Mikan knew it was unfair since he let her stay in his place, but she was known to hate men and trusting them was placed last on her list. Almost every man that crossed her path had left her after lingering around her for awhile. Since then, she lost her trust in men. It did occur to her that she had nowhere to go except his house, meaning that she'll be living with him, a man. The thought alone disgusted her but she had to suck it up.

"…nothing," she sighed and she resumed eating silently. Natsume raised his eyebrow for a moment before he shifted his gaze to his bowl again. Mikan watched him keenly, trying to read his body language and judged his personality if she could. The golden light that lit the dining table made his pale skin glowed. His movements were fluid, unlike hers which were always clumsy and sometimes she did knock the salt on the process which she received a disapproving look from the man.

Mikan couldn't believe how slander his body was, almost like a model and if he was, she couldn't remember stumbling upon any of his photos or advertisements before. The jet black hair complemented his skin though it was ruffled, causing his features to look striking. By just a glance from his alluring crimson eyes, she knew that any woman would swoon over him, anyone but her. Mikan pouted in annoyance; she couldn't study him much with that expressionless face of his.

She let out a low sigh after that. She knew that she couldn't stay for too long in his place. He would definitely throw her out someday. Rather than waiting for that moment to come by surprise, she make-believed in trying to find an apartment on her own sooner or later. "Err, Hyuuga-san, I will find myself a part-time job and search a place for me to stay. For now, to pay the rent, I'll try to—" Natsume interrupted her with a sharp stare.

"Didn't I tell you that you could stay here as long as you want? I don't need to know about your reasons. Truthfully, I don't care at all," Natsume said with a shrug. Mikan gawked at him as though she had a hard time swallowing something large. To hear those words from him, she was lost of words. Mikan didn't know whether to wash in relief or to feel doubtful at him. It was absurd to her logical mind that a stinking rich bachelor who looked like a Casanova actually gave her—a complete stranger—a place to stay without any favor returned.

Mikan's eyes narrowed in curiosity at his bizarre kindness. "If you think that I am some girl who would—"

"—I wouldn't let you into the house if that is what you are," Natsume almost spat through gritted teeth, feeling angry at the accusation. "I am not that kind of person—"

"Pfft, yeah," Mikan snorted. "If so, what is it then? It's hard for me to believe when you got all these," she broadened her arms to her sides, showing to him that he was living in luxury. "You're rich, what else would a rich bachelor want when he brings a female stranger home if it isn't for that?" Mikan glowered at him as she folded her arms over her chest.

Natsume glared at her, sending her chills on her back. She was horrorstruck but she made sure that her façade didn't waver. She pursed her lips, staring back at him with equal fury. Mikan silently prayed that her stubbornness wouldn't backstab on her.

Mikan was startled when Natsume slammed his chopstick on the table, sending weak echoes throughout the maisonette. He stood up, his eyes on his bowl and the chair squeaked aloud, "If it's too much for you, then pay your rent by doing the chores around here." He tilted his head, meeting her butterscotch eyes, "And oh, please," he began as he chuckled. "I don't do girls with no sex appeal, by the way." A twisted smile was on his perfect pale lips.

"Bastard," Mikan scoffed, shooting him a death glare. Her chair squeaked when she stood and learned the bitter fact that he was roughly about thirty centimeters taller than her. Without a doubt, he would be stronger than her. "Be that way. At least I know that I am safe for having no sex appeal." She turned on her heels, fuming. She wished that she could at least leave with a hard slap on his face to release the growing anger in her little chest, but her conscience told her that he was her landlord and she was a sponger.

"You can sleep in the next room," Mikan heard his velvety voice said. "Or… if you like, we could share," he added in almost a hushed tone that weaved with sarcasm. He chuckled quietly after that. Mikan rolled her eyes in disgust as she stormed up the stairs.

"Like I would, Hyuuga!" she screamed and once she reached the door at the end of the second floor of the maisonette, she slammed the door hard. Natsume couldn't help to smile alone, shaking his head in amusement after seeing her reaction.

"Cute," he muttered under his breath and sat down, taking a sip of his hot tea. Not only was she help for his novels, at least she too could help him to curb boredom. He never knew teasing her would be this fun.

_Or so he thought…_

_

* * *

_

Mikan Sakura was sitting alone at the corner of a lecture hall belonged to the Economic department. The petite senior student enjoyed the feeling of the warm sunlight over her skin. She was deep in thoughts as her eyes stared aimlessly outside the window, viewing scenery of the autumn. She let out a soft sigh and laid her head over her folded arms on the table.

"Mikan," a gentle voice whispered into her ears and the warm breath was tickling her made her jump in her seat.

"D-Don't do that!" muttered Mikan in embarrassment, placing a hand on her neck where it was still felt ticklish as she swiveled to meet a pair of dazzling silver eyes of a twenty-one years old classmate. He gave her a small smile as he took a seat beside the auburn. He wore the usual bore expression after that and asked, "Where were you last friday?" His voice was bland despite the curiosity that was burning in his chest.

Mikan flinched. His question took her off-guard. She bit her lips, trying to come up with an answer.

"Um… I was…" she began, earning a knowing look from the boy. Mikan knew it was useless to lie to him. She knew that he would know if she was lying. "I… I'm sorry." Mikan didn't have the will to look at him in the eye. She knew that she had been hiding a lot of things from him lately, and he didn't want to push her in spilling anything to him forcibly.

Youichi Hijiri patted gently on her head. He knew that she was carrying a burden that was so great; she couldn't even tell him about it. At least, he thought, he could stay by her side whenever she felt troubled.

"It's okay… whenever you need any help, just come to me. It's just that, you didn't even pick up your cell over the weekends too…" He planted a light kiss on her head and gave her a comforting hug.

"Thanks," whispered Mikan appreciatively. "Oh, I lost my phone charger, so I had to buy a new one yesterday." Only a part was the truth, Natsume bought her a phone charger last night when he realized that she was using a different mobile brand. She told him that she'll pay him back after she found a part time job but he gave her a "whatever," as a reply.

She couldn't tell Youichi yet that she was the famous heir to the grand Yukihara Enterprise and the granddaughter of the fearsome oldest mafia group in Japan. She was grateful that her father had permitted her request of using her metronymic name, Sakura, wherever she go for now. Her face and name as Mikan Yukihara was known throughout Japan when her father announced that she'll be inheriting the family business three years ago, and to her relief, with her hair tied back and bespectacled, no one noticed her true identity. Not even her childhood friend, Youichi.

She felt as though someone was staring at her and she turned to look around. To her dismay, there were a lot of her classmates were staring at her disapprovingly. She gave them an apologetic smile which was some flashed back in return, or she was completely ignored with a grunt.

How could she have forgotten… their idol, their _prince_ just gave her a kiss and a hug. Although her classmates understood that they were childhood friends and even liked her, but no one can bottle their jealousy when the special treatment was given to her by Youichi himself.

"You know, sometimes it would be nicer if you can be a little discreet whenever you do things around me…" muttered Mikan. Youichi didn't reply. He merely stared at an article in the magazine he took from Mikan's bag earlier. "One day, I'll get cornered again by your fans," she continued. She shivered when she remembered her first encounter with them on her first day, three years ago. She was a transferred student; specifically transferred after she was taken into the Yukihara family as a potential successor. Everyone knew how inapproachable Youichi was; with his ignorant attitude, mysterious aura, genius, has a slander body with pretty face. He didn't have a care in the world… until Mikan appeared. They were so shocked when Youichi suddenly came running and threw a hug at her in the middle of the hall when he saw her.

If Youichi didn't found her cornered by a group of girls in the toilet after that, Mikan would have ended up in the hospital for a week. She blushed when she recalled back what he said, with his arms wrapped around her waist possessively:

'_Don't you dare to touch her! She's someone important to me.' _

With that being said, all the girls cried. They couldn't believe that Youichi had a girlfriend. They got told off by Youichi and they never seen him so angry before. She had to explain to them that they were friends since they were young and their parents knew each other very well. Since they didn't want to be hated by Youichi, they had to accept her words and eventually it was hard to not be Mikan's friend.

No matter who had bullied her, she never failed to offer them a smile. Although at first the girls were annoyed with her, it wasn't until how Mikan had saved the leader of Youichi's fan club group one day, Mikan was then got accepted by all (with terms and condition applied):

'_No flirting with Youichi-sama.'_

'_No kissing and hugging with Youichi-sama unless (to our misery) Youichi-sama is the one doing it.'_

'_No romantic relationship with Youichi-sama.'_

'_No giving valentine gifts before we give them to Youichi-sama first.'_

'_No giving him bento-s unless it is tested by the president of Youichi-sama Fan Club, Shouda Sumire.'_

…and the list went on.

Shouda Sumire, whose façade showed a tough prideful girl, was actually a girl with a kind heart. Mikan knew that despite how rough Sumire talked to her. She didn't know how to communicate with others well. Having her as a friend made Mikan felt more human, especially after a whole day cooped in the mansion where it felt nothing but a prison.

"You know…" Sumire's loud voice stole her attention. Mikan turned to look at the approaching girl. She was pretty, with loose curly dark greenish hair. She was taller than Mikan and had beautiful curvy body clad in expensive clothes. Sumire stood in front of her, a hand carrying a book which she leaned it on her shoulder; her probing green eyes were on Mikan. "Someone went missing for three days and didn't bother to inform anyone about it. Of course I am not worried or whatsoever, not even a bit. I don't care for others, you see. But the fact that you even made Youichi-sama worried…" Her eyes hardened. Sumire leaned forward, placing the novel down and had both palm on the table. "Where – were – you?"

Mikan chuckled and she sighed. It seemed she had made not only one person worried about her absence; she didn't mean to cause trouble to others.

"Sorry, I …had something important up last minute," Mikan said apologetically. "I got your 54 missed calls. Thank you for caring, Permy." A smile graced on her pretty face which made Sumire to choke on her retort on the given nickname. She turned away to hide her blushing face unsuccessfully. She faked a cough, trying hard to put up an annoyed expression.

"Next time, please tell someone if you decided to disappear or something…," she mumbled, not meeting her eyes.

"I will," replied Mikan solemnly as she touched her hand, assuring. Sumire knew because of that gentleness and her cheerful personality, which she noted that lately Mikan wasn't herself that much, had made Youichi looked a less distant person. Because of Mikan, they get to see him smiling and laughing occasionally. Secretly, everyone seemed to notice that Youichi liked her but that fact was remained unspoken of since Mikan they knew for three years was grievingly clueless in the love department.

"Anyway…." Sumire fanned the thick novel in front of her face. She bit her lips, shooting her a snooping look. "Have …you read this before?" she asked.

"Err, no," Mikan replied almost immediately, "Why?" Sumire stared at her in disbelief.

"You're joking, right?" she scowled at her. Sumire felt like Mikan wasn't being honest and it made her feel irritated.

"I don't think Mikan has ever read a novel in her life," Youichi said with a rising brow. "She'd fall asleep before she'd even finish reading the first page. No, she was already dozing off before finishing the first paragraph…" Sumire couldn't help but to blush slightly to know that Youichi was talking to her. Her heart raced in excitement as she stood up straight and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right, Youichi-sama," she agreed gleefully with a wide grin on her face. Mikan rolled her eyes at her.

"I didn't fall asleep," Mikan snapped, pouting. "It's just that, it's just that… there are too many flowery words that drag and drag and… the next thing I knew, I felt dizzy and my body all aching and…" Mikan explained animatedly. Sumire waved her hand without interest.

"We get it, you fall asleep," she said with a sigh. Sumire sat on the desk, feeling doubtful. She covered half of her face with the book, staring at her questioningly. "Umm…" she began. "Do you know the author of the book, Mikan?" she asked, tilting her head to a side.

"I don't think so. Who is he?" asked Mikan, began to feel uninterested on the matter. She never had interest in reading novels. Romance stories are just pure fantasies which made her dispassionate to read, what not the author who wrote it. Sumire face brightened up as growing admiration was written all over her face.

"Crimson Eyes, or Crimson E for short, is the best, youngest, gorgeous author in Japan—no, in the entire world!" began Sumire fervently, throwing her hands and stared dreamily at a corner.

"Urgh, keep quiet, Permy," muttered Youichi quietly. Sumire choked on her words when she was addressed as Permy by Youichi. She stared at Mikan angrily after that.

"Because of you, now everyone calls me that!" Mikan couldn't help but to laugh.

"What kind of name is that? Crimson E. I thought your fan club is solely for male Idols from University T," asked Mikan sarcastically.

"He is! He graduated first place for Master of Business Admistration at age twenty. Oh, what a genius." explained Sumire with a knowing finger.

"Really? Then why is he an author now?" asked Mikan as she took the book and looked at the summary at the back.

"He said he loves writing and reading," said Sumire with a shrug. It was then she noted that Mikan was staring wide-eyed at the back of the paperback novel. Mikan shot her head toward her.

"What is this? The heroin of the story—my name! Not to be paranoid or anything, but I think the book seems to describe me!" Mikan spat outrageously, shaking the novel in disgust. Youichi snatched the book from her hands and began to leaf it through.

"I haven't finished reading this book yet. It was just out in the stores this morning. Oh, there is this one that sounds exactly like you. I can't help but to imagine you when reading. Do you know how insulted that is?" Mikan scowled at her, but Sumire ignored her. "I mean, when we read, we should imagine us as the heroin. This is the first time I read something but imagined you instead of me in the story," she added grumpily with a glare. "Page 24." She leaned closer, pointing her finger at a paragraph and read the paragraph out loud:

_'Her butterscotch eyes were staring at him, hopeful. His teasing finger caressed her reddening cheek with tender. Another hand was in her auburn hair, beckoning her face toward him. A gentle smile was on his lips. Mikan Sakura breathed in admiration as she—'_

"NO NO NO! Stop!" breathed Mikan in disbelief. She felt goosebumps upon the thought that she was used in a romantic novel. Sighing exasperatedly, she massaged a hand on her aching temple. The similarities in the plots were too great to the real thing. "Maybe these are just pure coincidences. My name's common, right? There are many auburn-haired girls with hazel eyes…" Mikan nodded her head, trying to agree with the idea she just made up. "MBA, huh? What's his name by the way?"

"Oh, right…" Sumire blinked and she flipped the back page, "His name is…" began Sumire as she turned to look at Mikan, showing her a small picture of the author with a finger. "Natsume Hyuuga."

Youichi and Sumire were surprised to see Mikan's staggered expression. Youichi raised an eyebrow, didn't like the situation. His lips thinned in annoyance. Whoever that guy was, Youichi found him to be a troublesome guy…

-:-

-:-

Force 02 End

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

TBC

Oh wow, an unusual pairing, no? ~sarahwanderlust xD

Ps. MBA stands for Master in Businesss Adminstration.


	4. Love Force 03

Breathless by Shayne Ward

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

Gravitation

Force Field 03

The Hopeless Wanderlust

-:-

-:-

"I had million of crushes—in fact, every girl I gravitated towards, I wasted my mind on a minute or two. But you, you are the only one I wasted hours, days, years on…"

_Can someone guess who said this?_ :D

-:-

-:-

Mikan Sakura clutched on her mobile phone in her hand, feeling annoyed with her recent discovery about her landlord. She couldn't believe that she was being deceived by him. She closed her eyes in chagrin, complaining to God why she had been gullible all the time.

'_Of course he didn't want my body… BECAUSE HE WANTED MY WHOLE LIFE!'_ Mikan gritted her teeth angrily. "That bastard really is destroying my life."

"Who is?" a voice piped up, breaking her train of thoughts.

"Oh… no one…" she muttered and laughed giddily at Youichi Hijiri who stared at her momentarily before pretending to be immersed in the lecture. Youichi knew that she was thinking about that Hyuuga. He wondered how Mikan got to know him, or what was the relationship between both of them. He sighed silently and thought the five years of not seeing her was a really long time. He doesn't know what had happened to her in between the gaps they didn't see each other. He wished that he didn't follow his parents to the city and would insisted in staying back until he finished graduating high school.

The clock struck twelve and the lectures for the day ended. A few of their friends muttered their goodbyes to them as they walked out.

"So…" began Youichi, his eyes still fixed at the end of the corridor. "Are those weird tux guys coming to get you at the gates?" Mikan rolled her eyes at him.

"They're my dad's secretary and driver, You-chan," Mikan said exasperatedly. Her expression suddenly turned pain as her eyes downcast. "No… I don't think I would want to go back even if they are waiting for me there," she said in a small voice. Youichi knew that something had happened to her and he felt troubled by the tone of her voice. It hurt him to know that the secrets that she didn't want to share with him increased. He wondered what would be so great and so terrible that she was trying her best to not tell others about them. No matter what, he was her only close friend whom she would show that painful expression to, and he would cheer her up in his own ways.

Youichi suddenly took Mikan by her hand and spoke in a low voice as he dragged her through the current of students rushing out from the building, "You know what… forget home, let's go out and have lots of fun."

"W-Wait! Youi—" Mikan choked when she saw his eagerness in trying to make her feel better. Once they were out, Youichi broke into a light run, entwining his fingers into hers without looking at her. He knew he should be thinking of making her happy, but he didn't know what to do with his rapid heartbeat and the heat that crept on his face. The thought that they were going to have a day out together made him really happy.

"Hop on, we'll break through the _barrier_," said Youichi with a wink as he pushed a helmet in her hands and put on a black vast. Mikan broke into a smile. She couldn't believe that Youichi called her father's people as a barrier. He made things sounded so thrilling.

"Let's go!" Mikan said enthusiastically. She wore the helmet on as Youichi kicked his sportbike's engine to life in a roar. Fastening her arms around his waist, they were off. The sound of Youichi's black sportbike howled in the university's ground attracted every adoring eyes from the students who admired Youichi. Mikan got a glimpse of the two men in black at the gate who cried 'Mikan-sama!' when they saw her passed by them and disappeared at the corner of the street with Youichi. She couldn't help but to laugh with Youichi, feeling esthetic at the getaway and the taste of freedom.

:-

:-

:-

:-

:-

It was a long ride. It was already evening when they arrived at the seaside. Youichi parked his sportbike under a shady tree and they walked towards the shore. They walked in silence for a long time as they enjoyed the breeze and the scenery. Mikan knew that the seaside was Youichi's favorite place to be whenever he felt trouble or so. She felt special to know that she was the only person whom he shared this hideout with.

Once they got tired of walking, they found a dead log to seat on. It was Mikan who broke the silence.

"Youi-chan." Youichi turned to look. Mikan hesitated for awhile and played with her fingers before she continued. "I… I ran away from home." Youichi's stoic face didn't deceived Mikan. She knew well that his silence meant that he was surprised. "D-Don't worry, I'm doing fine for now. I live with a friend for now and I got myself a part-time job in a bakery shop that we like."

"Nogi Bakery?" Youichi asked.

"Yes. Ruka-kun's breads and cakes are always the best." The smile on Mikan face gentled as she touched her fingers. "I really, really love baking. I'm so happy that Ruka-kun kindly let me to work there. I wonder if I'm a bother…"

A small smile graced on Youichi's face. He had fallen deeper in love with her again. He wished that he could tell her his feelings, but he wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual. He knew that Mikan seemed to have a special feeling towards Ruka although he knew that Ruka's passion only towards his work. Youichi stretched out a hand on her clasped ones.

"I think he's happy to know you're doing something you like, Mikan. We both know how much you wanted to be a _pâtissier_." Mikan replied him with a smile.

"You know, Ruka-kun gave me the freedom to bake my own pastries and with whatever amount I want. He said that he wanted me to have fun baking. Aren't I lucky? To have a boss who gives such freedom to a mere part-timer like me," and Mikan laughed heartily.

"So, you've baked a lot already?" asked Youichi as he admired her very present. She was so beautiful under the veil of the sunsets and the wind blew gently, catching strands of her hair to dance along with.

"Mmhmm," she hummed in reply. "Oh! I forgot!" Mikan fished out a small Tupperware and gave it to him. "It's for you." Mikan felt bad that she had broke the promise she had with Sumire. She knew she wasn't allowed to give anything to Youichi, but she assured herself by believing that the rules only applied within the University ground. "I hope you like them."

Youichi opened the container and saw beautifully decorated pastries and muffins. He then gave a knowing stare at her.

"What?" asked Mikan, feeling accused at.

"You didn't put anything in here, did you?" he chuckled as he picked a muffin and gave it a little sniff. He had to admit that the aroma was mouthwatering and he gulped in hunger.

"W-what? I did not put anything in it! Fine, don't eat it then," snapped Mikan as she tried to snatch the container from his hand in vain. Youichi quickly ate the muffin and he was amazed at the melting sensation of the chocolate filled muffin in his mouth. It was delicious. He stared wide-eyed at Mikan, "This – is – wonderful." Mikan blushed crimson and stood up straight.

"If you want to buy me with that, don't think that I'll forgive you. Hmp!" Mikan knew she was fighting a losing battle. Youichi was a sweetheart and she loved him as her best friend.

"But – but, this is really, really good." He popped in another pastry into his mouth and gave her a hug from her back. "I love chocolates." Mikan smiled. She liked it whenever Youichi hugged her too. He always managed to make her feel calm. "I love the person who made the chocolates too," Youichi said in a silent whisper, loud enough for Mikan to hear. His words startled Mikan and she rubbed his arm affectionately.

"You know I love you too, You-chan," said Mikan happily. Youichi merely smiled bitterly, burying his face in her shoulder. He knew she meant as a friend, nothing more. At least he knew that he was important to her. They stayed that way for a long time until Mikan felt a sudden chill of the wind blew signifying that it was already late. "We should head back."

Youichi complied. He felt disappointed that the time passed by way too fast, but at least he was happy that they get to spend time alone together.

"I bet your friend would feel worried if you don't get back soon," muttered Youichi, taking her by her hand. Their fingers entwined, exchanging smiles.

"I don't think my friend really cares. I'm just a freeloader," Mikan admitted. They took their time walking towards the port, talking about random things and once they reached to the top of the stairs, Mikan went horrorstruck.

Puzzled, Youichi turned to look where Mikan's gaze rooted.

A few meters away parked an ostentatious silver Volvo. The door clicked open, catching the orange sunlight on its mirror that blinded Youichi momentarily. There stood a tall handsome man, staring back at them after he took off his black sunglass.

"You're so late, Mikan Sakura," his mellow voice said.

"How did you find me?" shouted Mikan aloud that took Youichi back to reality. He didn't realize that he was staring at the perfect stranger.

"Well, let's say that I am worried if you fainted in some unknown place again. You're very capable in doing that," answered the man unaffectedly. Mikan jaw dropped in horror.

"So… so, you planted a GPS on me?" squeaked Mikan frantically. The man walked towards her and took her by her arm.

"Are you her boyfriend?" he asked at the baffled Youichi, staring at him with a bored expression. Blinking, Youichi answered, "Er, no. I'm—"

"Ah, is that so," he muttered, didn't bother to listen to the rest of Youichi's answer. "We're going home, Polka." He then dragged her effortlessly into the car as Mikan struggled to break free.

"STUPID! IDOIT! PERVERT! Let me go!" screamed Mikan and her screaming got quiet when he closed the car door.

"Take care, little boy," said the raven haired man coolly and in a few seconds, the Volvo disappeared from Youichi's sight.

Youichi stood there, unable to understand what had happened with his brilliant mind. His thoughts were filled with questions. His chest was throbbing painfully and he didn't know why. He knew he had seen the man before but he couldn't remember who he was. Suddenly, Youichi gasped as it dawned to him who the guy was. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Isn't that… Natsume Hyuuga?"

-:-

-:-

Force 03 End

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

TBC

-gasps- ~sarahwanderlust

Next chapter would be even longer. I must be really sleepy to write such a short chapter for this. T.T


End file.
